


давайте тогда гулять вместе

by gallyanim



Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pets, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Time Skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: они заводят собаку.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786912
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	давайте тогда гулять вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



> Маша, с днём рождения! 💚
> 
> это не маркдже, конечно, но это ойсуга, где они как бы маркдже. ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

Ойкава уехал, но остался. Суга сам не ожидал, что так может быть, но тем не менее — ровно так и случилось. Уехал, но остался.

Суга очень хорошо помнил тот день, когда Ойкава перемещался в пространстве с двумя гигантскими чемоданами. Такси от квартиры до вокзала, потом синкансэн до Токио, новое такси — теперь до Ханеды и дальше самолёты до самого Буэнос-Айреса, двадцать пять часов полёта. Когда они только смотрели рейсы в самый первый раз, Ойкава чуть не отдал концы прямо перед монитором, увидев, что ему может грозить три пересадки; одна из них в Аддис-Абебе. Не то чтобы кто-то имел что-то против Эфиопии, но просто тогда это был бы перелёт длительностью в тридцать семь часов — и действительно пришлось бы обогнуть половину земного шара.

— Смотри на это, как на разбег перед подачей, — хихикнул тогда Суга и участливо похлопал умирающего Ойкаву по спине. — Отбегаешь назад, чтобы оттолкнуться для прыжка и оказаться в нужном месте.

Метафорическое мышление утешало мало, куда приятнее оказалось известие, что все до последней йены транспортные расходы возьмёт на себя приглашающая сторона. Пересадка осталась всего одна, и та в Далласе. Даллас был с Буэнос-Айресом даже почти в одном часовом поясе (особенно если сравнивать с Японией или Аддис-Абебой).

Суга хорошо помнил, как они напоследок занимались сексом на всех возможных поверхностях, напоследок варили прощальную лапшу из пакетика, напоследок упихивали в забитый до отказа чемодан (его было страшно взвешивать, но Ойкава свято верил, что добросердечные аргентинцы и перевес оплатят в случае надобности) старую форменную футболку Сейджо — чтоб была, сказал Ойкава, на удачу. Почему он в упор забыл о своей удаче, когда собирал основной массив вещей, Суга уточнять не стал — некогда было. Ойкава стоял в центре перевёрнутой вверх дном квартиры и вызывал такси. Раз уж расходы были не его, он вызвал элитное бизнес-такси. Двум чемоданам это, конечно, понравилось. Суге, которого в деле их сталкивания по лестнице заменил вежливый водитель, тоже. 

Потом они вместе доехали до вокзала, и там Суга сто раз напомнил донельзя счастливому и донельзя на нервах Ойкаве не выбрасывать чек из такси, не мять чек из вокзальной кассы и положить к ним потом чек от токийского такси тоже. Сгрузил в поезд Ойкаву и оба его чемодана, остался совсем один и уже через минуту после отправления синкансэна получил уведомление в лайн с селкой, где взъерошенный Ойкава с сумасшедшими глазами печально надувал губы. Очень счастливый, очень на нервах, очень скучал — едва лишь двинулся прочь из Сендая.

Возможно, подумал тогда Суга, стоило решиться на прогул следующего дня в университете и съездить до Токио. Возможно, стоило даже поискать программы студенческой мобильности в Буэнос-Айрес, но он не знал ни слова по-испански и, если честно, никуда не хотел ехать дальше того самого Токио. И у него был последний семестр.

От вокзала Сендай он дошёл до дома пешком: без Ойкавы и чемоданов это было не так уж и сложно, только немного пусто, несмотря на обильное количество гуляющих или стоящих в очереди в едальни прохожих. Идти пришлось долго, но синкансен до Токио ехал дольше, так что Суга помнил, как успел поесть сам недалеко от дома, отправить фотку встреченной по дороге собаки, открыть дверь и только спустя ещё немножко получить сообщение о прибытии Ойкавы в столицу. Они немного поболтали во время поездки на такси до аэропорта, в аэропорту Ойкава жаловался на очереди, а Суга ему жаловался на методические работы в университет. Могло даже сложиться впечатление, что ничего особенного не происходит, Ойкава и раньше уезжал на сборы, Суга ездил на Хоккайдо на практику. Как будто Аргентина ничем не отличалась и как будто у Ойкавы не было долгосрочной визы в паспорте, зато был обратный билет.

Я тебя люблю, написал Суга перед сном. Самолёт в Даллас вылетал примерно через полчаса. Суга помнил, как потом смотрел движение по номеру рейса в Даллас и потом по номеру следующего рейса уже в Буэнос-Айрес. Потом он уже помнил менее детально, но вот весь день отъезда, чужого отъезда, не его собственного отъезда, в совершенно непонятную страну у Суги отпечатался на подкорке целиком и полностью, каждой секундой своих ощущений.

На следующий день он съездил в университет, вернулся, принялся за уборку и понял, что Ойкава, конечно, уехал, но всё равно остался — в том смысле, что квартира ничуть не стала более индивидуальной или менее общей. Они как бы продолжили жить вместе, но Ойкава делал это из Аргентины. Как-то оно работало, совершенно неожиданно для Суги. Очень многие, когда узнавали про предложение от аргентинской команды, явственно показывали — ну, ничего не сработает, отношения на расстоянии ломаются, готовьтесь сразу, всё такое. Кто-то говорил это вслух. Суга не верил, но немного боялся. Не настолько сильно, чтобы вовсю переживать, но достаточно, чтобы иногда жаловаться.

— Да перестань.

Даичи уписывал карри с такой скоростью, будто за ним гнались, и учитывая особенности его профессии — чего-то такого вполне можно было ожидать, так что Суга поймал себя на непроизвольном взгляде из крошечного окошка в поисках суровых преступников. Никого не было, никто не покушался ни на Даичи, ни на карри, ни на Сугу с его плошкой тофу.

— Помнишь Яку Мориске и Хайбу-куна? Ну вот после них какие могут быть сомнения.

Суга отлично их помнил, но не понял, как они относятся к ситуации. Даичи заглотнул ещё ложку риса и объяснил:

— Разве они не есть идеальное доказательство того, что отношения на расстоянии возможны?

— Аааа, — Суга упал лицом в свой локоть и застонал от смеха. — Это ужасно.

Он ржал над Яку и Львом весь остаток встречи, остаток дня — тоже ржал и в итоге даже отправил Ойкаве сей гениальный комментарий Даичи вместе с фотографией из фейсбука Хайбы Алисы. Ойкава в токийцах разбирался куда как хуже, чем они все, так что иллюстрация казалась не лишней. Остаток недели они ржали уже вдвоём.

И всё правда работало — с новыми первыми штуками, постепенно превращающимися в новые привычки. Первый звонок, первый видеозвонок, первый видеозвонок той категории, о которой никому не расскажешь. Первый долго планируемый отпуск Ойкавы дома и первый прилёт сюрпризом. Первое те кьеро вместо аишитеру и идеальное пьяное деспасито в караоке — с правильным испанским произношением. Ойкава так и не стал в их общей квартире чем-то чужеродным, Ойкава так и не отвык от неё сам.

Суга выучил всех его сокомандников, пару раз махал в экран Марку из Лос-Анджелеса, в ответочку скормил Ойкаве полный список своих первоклассников с их любимыми мультиками и мобильными игрушками. Иногда было ощущение, что по некоторым улицам Буэнос-Айреса он бы смог ориентироваться лучше, чем в иных японских городах — не зная ни слова на испанском, кроме пресловутого те кьеро, да. Потому что "я иду на тренировку, смотри", "вот тут красиво, но я красивее, смотри", "это дорога до лучшей пекарни, смотри".

Асахи как-то спросил, не думает ли Суга переехать куда-то ещё, потому что эту квартиру всё-таки выбирали под двоих, а одному, может быть, удобнее было где-то ещё — поменьше, например, или ближе к школе, без оглядки на то, как из другого района добираться до волейбольного стадиона. Вопрос был логичный и рациональный, и Асахи в отличие от каких-нибудь двоюродных тётушек долго мялся в стеснении перед тем, как его произнести.

— Не хочу, — сказал Суга. — Точно не раньше, чем ты наберёшься храбрости позвать Саеко-сан на свидание.

Асахи покрылся красными пятнами, Даичи и Суга синхронно загоготали. Киёко задумчиво протянула, что Саеко-сан бояться нечего, а вот за Рю она поручиться не может. Когда потом Суга шёл из их бара домой, он всё это пересказывал Ойкаве в голосовое сообщение.

Если бы он переехал в совсем другое, более удобное для себя самого место, ему бы было во сто крат более одиноко. Не то что сейчас не бывало одиноко и не то что Суга не завидовал Буэнос-Айресу в том, что тот видит Ойкаву каждый день, но всё равно — по крайней мере, не так уж и часто с ним подобные приходы случались. Вокруг по-прежнему была куча ойкавиных вещей, и мебель стояла по тем решениям, которые они вместе наспорили, когда въезжали, и когда Суга вечером просто звонил Ойкаве в аргентинское утро, то ему было проще простого представить, как Суга шарахается по дому с кастрюлей рамёна или разбивает яйца в будущий оякодон.

Иногда можно было даже просто позвонить и ничего не говорить, исключительно помолчать друг в друга, как до отъезда они иногда молчали сидя рядом. Суга делал свои вечерние или утренние домашние дела, Ойкава — свои такие же, но в обратную сторону, а в беспроводных наушниках размывались границы между Японией и Аргентиной, как будто нет никакого Тихого океана и разных полушарий.

Иногда молчать было выше всяких сил.

— ...и ты понимаешь, я их люблю, но не хочу в свой обеденный перерыв быть аниматором? Хочу есть.

Суга вздохнул перевести дыхание. Ойкава очень понимающе цокнул языком, выражая сочувствие.

— Ладно, сейчас я уже дома и ем.

— И что ты ешь?

Суга поковырял палочками немного остывший за время жалобной тирады ужин.

— Гюдон. А ты что делаешь?

Повеяло тишиной, и Суга чуть с опаской подумал о том, что может за ней последовать.

— Подрочил, — весело сообщил Ойкава. Суга подавился рисом; в мозг полезли непрошеные образы того, как Ойкава сейчас валяется в кровати весь радостный, расслабленный и с голой задницей.

— Я же сказал, что я ем, ну.

— И чтооо, — прозвучало наигранной обидой. — А я с тобой флиртую.

— Хорошо, что восемь лет назад ты это делал по-другому.

Ойкава забубнил ещё более обиженно, на каждой новой фразе закручивая ещё более лихой градус драматизма, и его ужасно хотелось обнять ещё сильнее обычного, а дальше уже ещё что-нибудь сделать, что всё ещё не особо вписывалось в представления Суги о подходящих мыслях для усталого послерабочего ужина. Но вот обнять — прежде всего, чтобы продолжал бубнить, но желательно Суге прямо в ухо.

— Кооо~чааан~

С ума сойти, реально восемь лет. Восемь лет, как чуть ли не все пугающие и прекрасные и пугающе прекрасные штуки в жизни Суги начинались с этого протяжного обращения — то нежного, то наглого, то опять же оба два сразу. Единственное, на что Суга надеялся прямо сейчас — что это никак не будет соотноситься с тем, что Ойкава говорил до этого.

— Давай собаку заведём.

Может быть, надеялся он всё-таки зря. Суга положил палочки на тарелку и собрал всю свою маленькую горку одинокой посуды для мойки.

— Ты в Аргентине, — сказал он казалось бы очевидную вещь, и Ойкава согласился, но следом сразу заныл:

— А ты хочешь собаку уже сто лет, ну давай, ну я когда приезжать буду, всё буду делать, гулять сам буду, мыть, убирать, что там ещё надо. Я книжку прочитаю по уходу. Ну давай?

Суга хотел собаку сто лет, но не то что он говорил об этом сто лет — достаточно было своей собственной навязчивой идеи, не утихомиривающейся с годами, и он не горел желанием перекладывать её ещё и на Ойкаву. В конце концов, было только ожидаемо, что какое-то время он будет где-то вроде Аргентины и это могло быть (действительно было) долго и плохо сочеталось с собакой.

— Кооо~чааан~ — снова протянул Ойкава прямо ему в ухо. — Я правда буду сам гулять, когда приеду. А ты давно хочешь. Пусть будет собака?

— Не, — сказал Суга и практически увидел ментальным взором, как Ойкава набирает воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы возмутиться и одновременно продолжить его уговаривать. Он вздохнул: — Не будешь ты сам гулять.

Ойкава что-то сказал про ответственность — в самом деле весьма возмущённое, но притом весьма рассчитанное на пробитие бреши в воображаемой обороне Суги от всей собачьей идеи. Суга фыркнул на то, как тот себя вёл, будто это он хотел собаку сто лет и никак не решался, а не Суга.

— У меня и так мало времени с тобой гулять, — перебил он Ойкаву прямо на середине фразы. — Не надо сам. Когда ты приедешь, мы просто будем гулять вместе с нашей собакой.

— С нашей, — эхом отозвался Ойкава, и Суга улыбнулся грязной тарелке в раковине. Звучало хорошо — наша собака.

В питомник он пошёл с Даичи: всё было приятнее делать с Даичи, это раз, а два, у Даичи были куда лучше навыки фотографирования животных и куда меньшие приступы безумной любви к каждой встреченной собаке. Третья причина формулировалась как желание Суги разделить с кем-нибудь, заслуживающим доверия, высокую ответственность первого знакомства в реале с будущей их с Ойкавой собакой, когда сам Ойкава в Аргентине.

— Они все хорошие, — пробормотал Суга, почесав за ухом дружелюбного черного пса. — Очень хорошие.

— Всех ты забрать не можешь, — прокапитанил (ой сколько раз они на эту тему в школе шутили) Даичи. Что бы он без Даичи делал.

Спустя пару часов у Суги вся память в телефоне была забита плохими фотографиями хороших собак, голова шла кругом и неумолимо ощущалось давление философской мысли. Может быть, он сто лет хотел собаку, но никак не решался, ровно потому что не мог забрать всех. У Даичи фотографии были лучше, а философия в голове отсутствовала, но помогало это мало. Они посидели рядом, поболтали заново про всех собак, но Суга не смог даже решительным кликом по экрану отсеять тех, кого стоит первыми показать второму аргентинскому хозяину. Все были слишком хорошие.

Суга снова подошёл к одному из углов, где к нему сразу подбежал маленький белый щенок. У щенка на мордочке было написано категорическое стремление завоевать мир и сжевать Суге штанину. Мешать щенку в исполнении обоих важных планов, наверное, никто бы не рискнул. Суга присел и погладил щенка.

— Это девочка, — сказала местная сотрудница. — Пять месяцев.

Где-то сбоку щёлкнула камера телефона Даичи. На немой вопрос тот развёл руками:

— А ты считаешь, его устроит посмотреть просто на вашу гипотетическую собаку без знания, как ты с той собакой смотришься вместе?

Их с Ойкавой восемь лет вместе, судя по всему, не прошли бесследно не только для них.

У Даичи пиликнул телефон уведомлением, и он без лишних слов просто показал Суге экран, где под фотографией самого Суги с белым щенком выстроились в столбик примерно миллион эмодзи сердечек. Наверное, когда-то в самом начале Суге бы стало неловко даже перед Даичи, он бы покраснел и застеснялся, но когда-то в самом начале они с Ойкавой вообще на полном серьёзе шифровались и прятались.

— Коко, — сказал Суга и посмотрел на белую девочку пяти месяцев. — Хорошее имя?

Собака скорчила ещё более вредную мордочку. Даичи прокомментировал, что им с Ойкавой такая Коко подойдёт просто идеально. Хочется верить, подумал Суга, а ещё больше хочется верить, что она передумает жевать его брюки.

Дома Коко сразу же залезла на кровать, а потом укусила Сугу за палец в процессе создания совместной селфи для Ойкавы.

— Когда-нибудь скоро, — Суга погладил её между ушей, — я тебя лично познакомлю с Тоору. Почти тебе завидую, что ты его ещё не знаешь. Его классно узнавать.


End file.
